Crossroad in the Ancient Capital
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Theme song: |Time after time ~Hana Mau Machi de~ |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev movie: |« The Phantom of Baker Street |- !Next movie: |Magician of the Silver Sky » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of movies |} Crossroad in the Ancient Capital is the 7th movie in the Detective Conan franchise. It was released in Japan on April 19, 2003. Characters introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' It starts in a past where the little girl is bouncing the little ball under the cherry blossom tree while singing a song. Heiji was in love with her after he saw her playing outside a temple when he was little. In the present at Beika Station, Conan (using Shinichi's voice) is talking to Ran on the phone. Conan said he's been pretty busy working on the case and Ran told Conan (as Shinichi) to be careful because there's going to be a cold weather. Kogoro is singing while being drunk. He's singing about Yoshinoyama which refers to a play written about two characters in Japanese history. Minamoto Yoshitsune and his concubine, Shizuka Gozen. They separated when Yoshitsune's brother pressed him to flee to northern Japan. That night in Tokyo - Nishikuni Tachi City, they were three men waiting for a person called Benkei. Suddenly, a mysterious masked samurai appeared and used a bow and arrow to shoot and kill one of the men. |} Then, he takes out a sword and slashes the two other men in cold blood. |} |} After that, he collected the books and the mysterious code papers from the victims. Benkei now fled the crime scene. In Osaka at "Tokohei" restaurant, he stabbed the owner which is one of Heiji's friends. |} He got the same book and the mysterious code paper just like the previous victims had. Later at early dawn in Kyoto, he kills the man and got another same book and the mysterious code paper. He now fled the crime scene. |} Several days later at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarters, Inspector Megure and the two other policemen from Osaka and Kyoto are having a conversation to the press talking about the wanted criminal. Takagi talks about the Inspector Ayanokoji who was in he same class as Shiratori. Sato says that because he's from noble descent, he's called "The Royal Inspector". Sato points out his left pocket. He always carries around his pet chipmunk in it. The police confirmed that they're one of the members of the robbery group called the Genjibotaru. The Genjibotaru has been stealing the famous Buddha statues. Their activities have been centered in Tokyo, Osaka, and Kyoto since the year of 1991. Their members are named after servants of Yoshitsune, holding the books called the Yoshitsune Chronicles. All but three members have been killed, along with their Chronicles. Otaki announces that all they know is that the killer is skilled in archery and swordsmanship, and that they don't know the remaining three's age or gender. Megure ends the announcement and continues the investigation. At the Hattori Residence, Heiji is reading a magazine on Yoshitsune, he get up and gets ready to go out. He picks up a crystal from a drawer and stares outside at his Sakura tree. Kazuha surprise visits him, and he drops it. She picks it up and hands it over. She somehow knows the importance of the crystal, and gets mad as he leaves. Sonoko, Ran, Conan, and Kogoro arrive at Kyoto Station. Kogoro was requested at Sannou Temple and he brought them on a special occasion, while the Detective Boys get stuck in Agasa's house. Agasa brings them drinks, and gives them another quiz. If they answer it they can go to Kyoto to visit Conan. He asks them if they know Benkei. Mitsuhiko explains the story to Genta. Yoshitsune's childhood name is Ushiwakamaru, and on Kyoto's Gojyouoohashi, he defeated Benkei who wanted his 1000th sword. After he was defeated he became Yoshitsune's servant. At the time the Genji clan, and Heike clan were fighting. Yoshitsune defeated the Heije clan. He was hated by his older brother Yorimoto. And so he committed suicide in the Iwate prefecture. Agasa continued and started the quiz: Benkei had a first love named Uzune. When he found out that she was going to marry another man, Benkei... 1) Became Angry, 2) Became Happy, and 3) Cried. Genta and Mitsuhiko both answered angrily since there's no reason for him to be happy. They all got it wrong, Haibara interrupted their talk and.. the answer is "Cried", because of Benkei's crying spot. Ayumi asked what that was and Mitsuhiko answered that he has a spot just below his knee called "Mukouzune" that made him cry. Genta has no idea why that has anything to do with the quiz, and Ayumi answers that Muko and Uzune are the ones getting married. Combine those two words and you get "Mukouzune". Agasa thought that because Haibara answered it didn't count, but he forgot that she was part of the Detective Boys. Kogoro, Ran, Sonoko, and Conan arrive by taxi to the Sannou Temple. When they enter they are greeted by Ryuen who is a monk of the temple. He introduces them to chief priest Enkai, and three supporters of the temple, antique art dealer Shozo Sakura, noh performer Shuntarou Mizuo, and bookstore owner Taiga Saijo. Enkai said they're more like Kendo friends than supporters. Kogoro mentions a wooden statue that is unveiled every 12 years at the temple which will be presented in three days. Enkai says that the Healing Buddha will be pleased, but Conan sees Ryuen worrying. He takes them to the three Buddha's room, and tells them that the Healing Buddha was stolen 8 years ago. He opens the door and reveals the remaining two, Sunlight bodhisattva on the right, and Moonlight bodhisattva to the right. Ryuen was going to report it, but Enkai stopped him as he believed it would return one day if it was meant to be. While they were drinking tea he gave Kogoro a picture which was in the temple's mailbox. The letter read "Solve the puzzle in the picture, and you will find the whereabouts of the Buddhist statue." Heiji gets out of a store near "Snack Jiro" but to his dismay there were no witness since it committed at early dawn. As he looks across the street he sees a women get robbed by a bicyclist. Heiji grabs the store's banner, and uses it as a staff to hit the bike's peddle and slams the man to the floor. He grabs the purse and gives to Yamakura Tae who owns a Tea House. She and her dancer Chika Suzu give him their cards for him to visit anytime. He notices Chika injury on her thumb. As he rides off in his motor cycle we see Ayanokouji around the corner seeing him off. Back at the temple Kogoro tries to figure out the meaning of the picture that came with the letter. Conan tells the animals name which are drawn on. A cicada, Tengu, and a goldfish on the fifth row, a chicken, and a loach and a dot-mark on the fourth, and between the second and third rows, a violet, Tengu, Mt. Fuji, and an acorn drawn off to the side. Aonoko tells Ran to go sightseeing while Kogoro works on it. Ran tells her that she invited Kazuha so she would guide them around Kyoto, and that Heiji won't be coming along. Ran invites Conan but he's already promised some kids nearby to go fishing in the river. He questions the pictures meaning, who sent it, and with what intentions. At Gojyou bridge Conan goes off to find anything related to the pictures, while there Heiji comes behind him with a shinai, and surprises Conan with a swing. Some kids come by and Heiji gives them the shinai. They take a path a down to the river near the bridge and Heiji tells him of the owner of the Takoyaki shop. He feels indebted to him, because he visited him while still inn middle school. Conan shows him the picture, and tells Heiji to take him to all the places he thinks are relevant to find the statue. The first place he takes him to is the Gojyouten Shrine which according to the Yoshitsune Chronicles was where Benkei, and Yoshitsune met, not on Gojyou bridge. Conan didn't spot any features that were interesting and as they leave Heiji asks him why he was never requested. Conan tells him his dad is high up in the police department, and they wouldn't want any police knowing about the incident. They come to their next location, Benkei stone. It' said that Benkei always sat on it, or that he thrown it from Mt. Hie. They leave once again to Keage Incline. As they walk to the motorcycle they meet with Inspector Ayanokoji who warns them to not interfere with the police's business. Ran, Sonoko, and Kazuha go to Kiyomizudera Temple. They notice Kazuha is sad about something. She tells them that Heiji met his first love in Kyoto. Conan and Heiji go to Keage Incline, and look at the Perfected Great Sun Buddha, Yoshitsune and still find nothing so they go out to lunch. While on the way there, they walk through a field of Sakura trees and Heiji tells Conan his fondest memory. He was at an expedition at Kyoto's temples, and when he jumped on to the temple's latticed window, the grid broke and his head hit the floor, and lost consciousness. When he awoke he heard a girls voice, playing with a ball while she sang. A strong wind passed and he closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them the girls was gone. He went outside to find her but all he found was a crystal near the sakura tree. He showed Conan the crystal he always carries with him, and Conan asks whether Kazuha knows the story. Heiji said she did but not in detail. The scene switches to Sonoko, Ran, and Kazuha in a restaurant, talking about the same thing. Kazuha said she found out in a magazine interview article in Kansai's information magazine. Heiji was asked about his first love. He answered that he said it was a girl a little older than him that he met in third grade. He said he has something that belongs to her. Ran says that even though he had a first love she's in the past, and Kazuha's in his future, but Sonoko says that to men, their first love is special. Conan and Heiji come to the west gate of Kurama Temple as a shortcut. When they get off the motorcycle, Conan sees a blue one near the same spot. They go up the stairs to the Inner Sanctuary unaware that the killer is watching them from above. At the top they arrive at Immobile Hall of Soujyougatani where Ushiwakamaru met Tengu and was taught the art of war. Heiji walks up to a tree. While looking, the killer prepares the bow. |} Conan sees him seconds before and pushes Heiji out of the way. He chases after him down the hill, and Heiji gets his motorcycle ready to chase him. They come to a path in the forest. When they prepare to cross the bridge, the killer cuts half of the rope and Heiji still makes it across just barely. Continuing down to Kurama Temple Station, they take the train tracks, but as they were catching up, the killer uses a smoke bomb which almost causes Heiji to hit a passing train throwing them off the motorcycle. When they stand up they see him take off, and Conan questions why Heiji was targeted. At night they go to Sannou Temple where they meet Sonoko, Kazuha, and Ran. Heiji tells them they were trying to solve the mystery behind the picture. At the Sakura Tea House a Geisha called Kayo Ichi is singing while Chika danced in front of Kogoro, Ryuen, Sakura, Shuntaro, and Taiga. When she finished performing, Chika she served Kogoro some more sake and Kazuha, Conan, Sonoko, Ran, and Heiji come in unnoticed. When Heiji sits down he recognizes Chika from before. Ran scolds Kogoro, but Ryuen tells her he was invited, to help him figure out the Genjibotaru case. Tae asks if it the members of the group who have copies of the Yoshitsune Chronicles. Taiga tells her it's not about Yoshitsune, but actually depicts Benkei's journey. Shuntaro tells them about the "Ataka no Benkei". While escaping from Yoritomo's party disguise themselves as mountain priests, and try to get through the Ataka checkpoint. Yoshitsune's disguise is almost seen through, but Benkei hit's Yoshitsune to fool the checkpoint guards since student's don't hit their masters. When the story is over Sakura asks if he can rest in one of the rooms downstairs, and to wake him at nine. Sonoko opened the shade to the window, and Kayo said it was the Kamogawa where couples get together and look at the sakura blossoms. Heiji looks down and informs Conan of Inspector Ayanokouji looking up from the Misogigawa river. Ran , Kazuha, and Sonoko go down to see the blossom's while the rest stay in the building. Kogoro, still drunk keeps on playing games with Chika while Conan tells Heiji on how the full moon reminds him of him and Ran's meeting. It was two hours past the set time, and Ran was still waiting by their usual meeting place. Shinichi arrived tired, and she was glad nothing bad happened to him. Downstairs in the balcony by the river Ran told Kazuha that she envied her because she gets to see Heiji whenever she wants. But Ran rarely gets to see Shinichi. It's now nine and Tae gets up to wake up Sakura. She doesn't find him in his room, and so she goes downstairs. All but one room is dark. When she opens the storage room she sees his dead body and screams. |} Everybody comes down immediately, and Ran calls the police. Kogoro tells them his carotid artery was cut by a sharp weapon. They clear everyone out they arrive and Heiji says this was not a robbery. Kogoro picks up Conan and throws him out of the room. He grabbed the keys out of Sakura's pocket beforehand. Inspector Ayanokoji came in with two policemen. Hieji asked Conan if there was a chance it was an outside intruder. Conan says the chance is low but possible. If the killer used the front door, it would've made a sound and he knew that Sakura would be in the storage room. Which means the suspects are Saijo, Ryuen, and Mizou. All three had a chance when they went to the restroom, and theirs a staircase that leads t the basement. One thing concerns Conan. When Mizuo went to the restroom, Chika followed him, but for Ryuen and Saijo, she didn't. Meaning one of those two are the criminal. Using the keys Conan grabbed they go down to Teramachi Avenue to Sakura's Antique Shop. They check his book collection and Conan finds his Yoshitsune Chronicle. On the back he sees Ise no Saburo which means Sakura was the third member of Genjibotaru. They also find a copy of the picture, and believe he sent the letter to Sannou Temple. They inform Kogoro who thinks he's the fifth target. Conan asks if the picture at Sakura's place was a copy, and he kept the original, then couldn't have the killer taken that one. The killer didn't know that Sakura made a copy. Hieji tells them the three suspects he believes is the real criminal, and no one is dumb enough to keep the weapon after the murder. Sonoko says that she heard something being thrown into Misogigawa, but the police checked and found nothing. Heiji tells them an accomplice was involved and had the opportunity to take the evidence before it was found. Conan tells him that would be impossible since Ran and everyone else would've noticed. Kogoro says it's possible the killer slipped in through the window in the basement, his in the bathroom, and waited for Sakura to go into the storage room. After he killed him he could've went through the window again holding the murder weapon. While driving home, Heiji was riding with Kazuha were attacked by the killer. He put a coin in the throttle, stood on the motorcycle and prepared to shoot with bow and arrow. The arrow broke the side mirror on his motorcycle. The killer went ahead of Heiji, and took a ramp to a park, where Heiji and Kazuha soon followed. Heiji told Kazuha to stay where she was while he chased after the killer. He met him halfway near the train tracks where he held two wooden swords. He threw one at Heiji, and challenged him to a kendo fight. As they fought Heiji realized the killer was wearing kote to protect himself from attack. After a few attacks Heiji lost hold of his sword fast. He told the killer to slice him wear he killed Sakura.He quickly lost his balance and tripped. The killer took that opportunity to attack several times. He hit Hieji twice before cutting through a sleeve in Heiji's pocket where he held the crystal. He quickly picked it up, but his vision was starting to lose focus. Heiji was forced in to a tree where the killer prepared his final attack. |} Before he struck, Kazuha threw a sock with a heavy stone inside and chipped off a good part of the noh mask. He left and neglected to pick up the knife, but took the two wooden swords and ran off. Kazuha tricked the killer into believing help was comiing. Shortly after, Heiji lost consciousness and wakes at Unekouji Hospital with Kazuha, Ran, and Conan by his bed. Otaki and Shiratori come by and ask him some questions about the attacker. Heiji told them if they didn't have enough evidence, that he'll provide them with the physical wounds used by the short sword. Unfortunately even the motorcycle the killer used was stolen. Kazuha remembers she chipped off part of the noh mask. The inspectors leave the room, and Kazuha soon follows to head for the park. Ran, returning from a phone call, goes into the room to find Heiji and Conan gone. They take a train ride, and talk about the fight. Heiji said he wore a coat as a shield, and he coaxed him into taking out his short sword to wound him on purpose. The weird thing was he left the short sword behind and while in he fight tried to pick up the pouch that contained the crystal ball. At Mizuo mansion they meet Shuntaro to talk about the mask the killer wore, and to check on everyone's alibi. Shuntaro from the tea house, went home but because he's single no one can verify his location. The same situation goes to Saijo, he lives on the second floor of his shop with no one around. And neither does Ryuen. Heiji asked if any of them do archery, and Shuntaro said he'd only done archery in his performances using a catalpa bow, Ryuen uses the bow string balance, but only on form and not practice. Saijo says the word Yamakura, but Heiji says Yamakura Tae wasn't around at the time to be accused. Chika visits and Conan notices her stance while sitting, and Saijo also sits but differently with the knees slightly bent. On their way Conan, Heiji, and Chika walk down Ebisu avenue, and starts singing the song which Heiji remembered as a boy. Chika said it's the temari song, "temari" meaning a Japanese handball game. It's about Kyoto's roads that run east and west, and sung in the order of north to south. They part at Oike avenue, and Otaki calls from Kyoto Prefectural Police, and gives him the test results from the hilt of the short sword. It was the same blood type as Sakura, along with the impression as well. Conan says this takes away the four suspects they had. He sees Heiji staring at the place he met the girl, and was surprised by the Detective boys arrival. While walking they lost Genta, and though they tried to reach him using the badges he can't guide them since he hasn't been taught kanji. Conan uses his glasses to locate him, Heiji takes it out of his hands and starts following the signal. On the way Agasa's stomach starts to growl and Haibara takes a pill from her bag, and gives one to him. He developed the drugs to suppress growling stomachs for special occasions, as well as one which are for people who are weak with alcohol, one that turns your face red. Some even give you sickness to take a day off from work. They find Genta in the Rokakku Building. Conan tells him that the badge uses the same frequency as the glasses and they can connect to find each other, with that being said they find how the killer did it. They go back to the tea house and look at the building and the four suspects that were previously thought innocent are now guilty once more. Heiji denies that and says only three people since his first love can't be the murderer. The difference in the song Chika sang is different from the version he heard. The part of "Ane-san Rokakku" as "Yome-san Rokakku". At the park where Heiji was attacked, Kazuha finds the fragment of mask that was broken off in a field of grass. Back at Police Headquarters, Megure looks at three pieces of evidence that were worn by the three victims of the killer. They all had different pieces of clothing with the same color, and design. Takagi figures out that if Shiratori had died, and divided his belongings between them it would make sense. Meanwhile, Shiratori gives a possible explanation on the killers identity. Chika Suzu's mother was a young geisha in Miyagawachou, and passed away when Chika was five. The tea house owner Tamakura Tae raised her from then on, and every month she receives money from an anonymous person. But three months ago the payments stopped. Shiratori receives a call Megure, and calls him for a possible connection of the murders and the meaning of the clothes. He reasoned that either Yoshitsune or Benkei died and so he split his mementos among the Genjibotaru group. Kogoro calls everyone he believes is a suspect and gets it wrong as usual. He accuses Suzu Chika of the murder, because her father was killed as Yoshitsune. He was betrayed by his men and died three months ago. Her accomplice was Ayanokoji or Benkei. At the tea house she brought in the short sword and the chipmunk, while on her way to the restroom she went to the storage room and killed Sakura. She tied the short sword to the chipmunk and let it escape through the basement window where it jumped in the river Misogigawa and headed down. As he headed for his destination Ayanokouji picked it up and later tried to kill Heiji. He then asks if any of them do archery. Ayanokoji didn't, but Chika did but only as a beginner which is why she had the injury near her thumb. Tae refuses to believe that's true since dancers perform and have no time to kill. Conan tells him that even if she did do it, the chipmunk could never carry a short sword. After he failed, Conan tells Heiji that he figured out the killer's identity thanks to Chika's archery. The only thing left is evidence and the missing statue. While holding the chipmunk, Genta gives taking out acorns, let's one slip from his hands and fall into the river. Ayumi said it reminded her of the song "Donguri Koro Koro" which is about an acorn that falls into a puddle. That gives Conan the clue to the map. If he uses the the song as a guideline he should be able to figure it out. 'People' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= From East to West on the map: The fifth row stands for "Gojyou Avenue", The fourth row Shijyou Avenue", Between the second and third row, "Oike Avenue". From North to South: The violet which is "Ogawa Avenue" from the song 'Haru no Ogawa' The tengu is represented in "Karasuma Avenue" The character "fu" is "tomi" so it is "Tominokouji Avenue" for Mt. Fuji The loach is related to "Yana gawa nabe", which represents "Yanaginobanba Avenue" The chicken is "Nishinotouin Avenue" For the cicada there's an "abura semi" which relates to "Aburanokouji Avenue" The tengu again represents "Karasuma Avenue" The goldfish has something to do with "fu", so it is "Fuyachou Avenue" They connected the purple colored violet and Mt. Fuji , the chicken to loach, cicada to goldfish, and both tengu's, it would mean "king". Then they figured out the small dash was also a symbol. Tama can be read as Gyoku, jewels. The dash points to Bukkou Temple. They stop at Rokakku Building for a some rest. Conan tells Heiji that the temple he snuck into was Sannou Temple, because of the blossoms, and the latticed window he mentioned. He also breaks the news that the crystal ball he treasures so much wasn't from the girl he saw, but from the Buddha statue's Byakugou. He reasons that the robbery group Genjibotaru snuck into Sannou temple eight years ago and stole it. While exiting the crystal fell to the floor. Yoshtsune soon noticed it and sent a member of the group to find it. But as he was about to get it, he saw Heiji standing next to the sakura tree where it fell. The leader stored the statue, and later found out the boy was him because of the article. Around the same time or close to it, the leader got seriously ill, but hid the statue's location. On his death bed he gave the seven men clues to the whereabouts of the statue. Whoever found the statue would be the new leader of the group. After the leader died the servants weren't able to figure it out, and so Sakura enlisted help from another member because of his skill as a swordsman. And when they find the statue they split the profit from selling it. However Sakura felt he was safe as he held access to the routes of the black market. The killer hid his true intentions and agreed, soon killing all the members of the group and take all the treasure. But first he had to figure out the puzzle left by the leader. So he asked Kogoro to solve the mystery. They arrive at Bukkou Temple and find nothing there. So Conan runs outside the gate toward a stone sign that read " Jewel Dragon Temple Remains". Heiji's phone rings and it turns out to be the mysterious last member. He's kidnapped Kazuha,, and tells Heiji to come to Jewel Dragon Temple in Kuramayama within the hour alone. Conan gets excited at the opportunity but Heiji collapses with exhaustion. At "Return Bridge" Haibara gets a call from Conan, and moments later at Gyokuryu Temple we see Kazuha tied up and blindfolded inside a room. She listens to the outside subordinates. One says to another to put the "Underworld Katana" in Benkei's drawer, and the bow in Rokakku's drawer. Old monk Enkai tells Ran that Conan and Heiji ran off to Bakkou Temple, and goes off to find them. As she passes in front of the temple she asks a women about Gyokuryu temple. She says it's deep in Kuramayama, and it was evacuated long ago. Now nighttime Kazuha is held in front of Gyokuryu Temple by the killer. Heiji comes in and takes the crystal from his pocket. He says that he attacked Sakura at the tea house in Hontochou. It wasn't Giyon or Miyagawachou because the tea house had a river behind it. He took the Sakura's copy of the photo in his pocket and put it in a terminal. One that security companies use for thefts and lost individuals, and put in the weapon in a plastic bottle and threw it in the Misogigawa river. Later, he accessed the security company's website to find the bottles location, which was recovered later. He waited in ambush as Heiji returned home with his motorcycle, and attacked him with the short sword. Kazuha intervened and being hit, he dropped the sword purposefully, to make them believe it was someone who had escaped with the weapon from the tea house. He revealed the killer to be Taiga Saijo or his chronicled name Musashibou Benkei. Heiji first noticed it when he tried to hide the fact that he did archery. While preparing to sit in Shuntarou's house he drew back his right foot halfway, which is "hansooku wo hiku". People that do archery do it out of habit. Next was when he was asked about archery, he said "Yamakura" carelessly, not meaning Yamakura Tae, but "Ya no makura". Only people that do archery know that term. Saijo explains that he attended the town's kendo school with Ryuen of the Sannou Temple. While training he learned of an old style called "Yoshitsune style". He trained by himself and after two years he stopped attending the gym. He became obsessed with Yoshitsune, and wished to become him, proclaiming his skill as the successor to the Yoshitsune style. However the leader took the title, and he was given the name Benkei. He needed the statue for the money in order to create a dojo at Gyokuryu. After the place was evacuated, it was supervised by the leader. He used it as a place to practice his style, but the leader died three months back and so it was to be taken down. Heiji interrupts him, and goes on explaining his deduction. Saijo used Ryuen as a medium between him and Kogoro. He set him up to send Kogoro a request. He killed Sakura because he found a buyer for the statue. They agree to hand over Kazuha for the statue and crystal. Heiji tells him statue's location is already within the temple. He gives him a quick expression "Is it that you can't see the forest because of the trees?". Saijo let's Kazuha go, but as she walks to Heiji he attacks from behind and he blocks it running to the entrance. It is quickly blocked by four of Saijo's disciple's. As he gets ready for the final attack, he attacks Heiji multiple times only to be dodged. Kazuha see's past Heiji's disguise and figure's out that Shinichi was behind the make-up. In the hospital Ai tells Agasa what Conan called about on Return Bridge. He asked if he can return to his original body even temporarily, and although there isn't the trial antidote of APTX 4869 she remembered the Paical which turned him back for a moment. After he turned back that time, he found out his body created antibodies for it. So Ai gave him the pill which gives a cold to lower his immune systems guard and gave Paical once more. As she thought the experiment was a success, but his body has a severe cold and is very weak. She goes to check Heiji in the room, and find he's gone through the window. Saijo and his men quickly corner him and Kazuha and he feels the effect of Paical wearing out. One of his men attacked and almost killed him, but at the last moment he revealed himself to be Heiji. He tells Shinichi to run before he returns to Conan, and he escapes through the front gates. Heiji makes Kazuha promise to keep her meeting Shinichi a secret. Heiji's sword quickly breaks and they run off inside the temple. Meanwhile Ran runs through the forest path and finds three of Saijo's men. She quickly hides behind a tree, and Shinichi grabs her from behind and quiets her. After a brief conversation he puts her to sleep with the watch and hides her as he transforms back. Kazuha and Heiji go into one of the temples room to find a weapon. It was the room Kazuha was held captive. They walk forward and find a huge cabinet with a large amount of drawers. Kazuha recalls what the guards said when she was in there. She said the sword is in Benkei's drawer. She then recognizes the drawers and relates them to the roads of Kyoto. Kazuha starts singing the temari song to find out the swords location. As he slides open the drawer, Saijo comes in about to attack him, but he uses the sword block breaking the sheathe. It's the demon sword "Muramasa!". They run outside and split up. Saijo's men chase after Kazuha while he goes after Heiji. Conan quickly comes in and starts kicking wooden sticks at their mask knocking them down. He then throws one at a whole stack of wood lighting tree's with it. This is used to draw attention to the temple. Nearby Kogoro wakes up Ran who's still asleep by the tree. They notice the fire and head up the hill. Heiji and Saijo continue their fight on the roof. But fighting seems futile since Saijo has his kote, and draws a poisoned short sword. They continue their fight and Heiji is quickly overcome, just slightly dodging his attacks. He finds himself falling from the roof and arrows surround him from the bottom. Conan throws his watch into the air as a diversion and uses the opportunity to climb the arrows lodged in the building to jump and kick a soccer using his belt at Saijo's short sword. Heiji's finishes the fight with a strike at his stomach with the blunt side of the sword. He break's Saijo's sword and as he's falling catches him. He says "If you were Benkei, Yoshitsune would have been killed at the Ataka checkpoint."Ran and Kogoro arrive at the end take care of the rest of Saijo's men, and Ayanokouji came to arrest them. When Conan was soaring he saw the temple was the answer all along. While Heiji wondered where the statue was, Conan hinted him. Ran believed that meeting Shinichi was only a dream in the end. Kogoro, Ran , Conan, and Sonoko leave Sannou Temple and give their farewell to Enkai and Ryuen. They walk inside the room where the statue lies and find it to their surprise with Heiji's hat on it as a message. Early morning at Gyokuryu, the movie shows Heiji finding the Statue inside the bell tower. He puts on the crystal and parts with it. Enkai said those two make a good combination. Ryuen didn't get it and thought Kogoro and Heiji made the team great. At Kyoto station about to take the trip back home, the Detective Boys play with Ayanokoji chipmunk. Ayumi makes fun of Ayanokoji since he said the chipmunk is his number one friend. She says it's because he doesn't have many human friends. Kogoro makes amends with Ayanokoji and Chika. She already knew her father and she told him it's alright to stop sending money. When they ask who her father is she bows and told them it's a secret. Shiratori, Kogoro, and Ayanokoji figure out that Enkai was the dad. Kazuha starts to sing sing the temari song, and she told him that she was visiting him when she learned it. Heiji couldn't come to preparations so he went to Sannou Temple ahead of her. She was dressed in a kimono, did her hair, and wore make-up. She tried to find him there but she couldn't so she played with the ball. It was then that Heiji realized that Kazuha had been the girls he's fantasized about for all those years. He smiles and tells her he finally found the girl. Conan looks at Ran who seems sad, so he shakes up his soda and "accidentally" pours it on himself to distract her. Although he didn't want to tell at first Conan said that Shinichi wanted to appear as Heiji to save Kazuha. Ran holds her Handkerchief and smiles. After the credits, in the train while Conan is sleeping Sonoko tells Ran she's depressed cause she couldn't meet Kyougoku. She isn't good at waiting for people. Ran didn't mind. She remembered the time Shinichi was two hours late. "The longer you wait, when you do meet... You'll be more happy". Music End credit music: [http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Time_after_time_~Hana_Mau_Machi_de~ Time after time ~Hana Mau Machi de~] by Mai Kuraki Movie soundtrack: '' Movie 7 soundtrack'' Gallery Trivia *This was the first Case Closed film in full-length traditional digital paint. Studio A-CAT did the 3D graphics. *Heishiro Bizen from Conan, Heiji, and the Vanished Boy appeared again, but got killed by his compatriot Benkei. *This is the first movie not to be dubbed by FUNimation. *The cafe from which Shinichi calls Ran at the start of the movie is number 221B. See also *Movies *Conan, Heiji, and the Vanished Boy References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Movies